Due to the increasing popularity and accessibility of the Internet, many traditional services have moved from the physical world to the Internet. For example, a multitude of Internet-accessible electronic marketplaces now exist and allow individuals and businesses to communicate and conduct transactions. Many such marketplaces are implemented using one or more applications that are executed on a computer system that is coupled to the Internet. To prevent unauthorized access to these enabling applications, the computer system supporting the applications often provides firewalls. In order to monitor and manage the operation of these applications to ensure the uninterrupted operation of the associated marketplace, a monitoring and management system may be executed on the computer system supporting the enabling applications. The owner of the computer system or another entity (such as the developer of the applications or an application service provider) may then use the monitoring and management system to monitor and manage the applications. Furthermore, an entity providing the monitoring and management service for one marketplace may provide the same service to one or more other marketplaces. However, unless that entity has been granted special access to the enabling applications through the firewalls of the associated computer systems, the entity may be required to locally monitor and manage the applications at each computer system. Such local monitoring and management may be an inefficient and complicated process.